TWD Daryl Dixon x Tall Chubby Shy Reader
by Naruko88558855
Summary: A Walking Dead One-shot. What happens win Daryl is being stalked by A Tall!Chubby!Shy!Reader Who cant seem to confess her love for the young Dixon? Will Daryl some how find out and return her feelings? Read to find out. Comment if you enjoyed reading this!


Daryl Dixon was not a man to be intimidated or annoyed with. Not one day had he been so annoyed,even before the shit hit the huge fan known as the world. And he was so annoyed at something his brother had told him about from the time when he was a kid,women, and she was getting under his nerves. She had to be one of those women who seek out trouble not to mention a little bit odd at that. She stud out like a sore thumb win mixed with the other females of the group, standing over most of them and even some of the men.

She had to be over 6'2 or more. But what got people to look at her was how good her body looked compared to most tall females. Wide strong hips with Chubby tights a small but Chubby middle and a overly large chest. Now Daryl did like women but unlike his brother who would sleep with any skank in the trailer park, he never really dated or even cared to be around girls or anyone for that matter even during his teen days. Now he did think she was hot but she didn't seem to talk much or what seemed like at all and she some what followed him around like crazy every where he went. She didn't do much harm beside pissing Rick off by following Daryl around even win Rick said not to go with him and of course she didn't listen and just keeps following him.

And here She was again following a few feet behind him trying to be as quite as possible. Daryl was scouting in the woods looking for stuff to lute and maybe find a few squirrels or rabbits to cook for the group. At this point he know she had figured out he knows she was following him but did nothing to disturb him as he walked on his way. Something Daryl would probably NEVER admit was...he didn't dislike the women it was her way of coming up to a situation, the problem, she was always in the shadows and never came out. He found her,what word was that again?oh right adorable.

He jerked up a bit out of his thoughts as loud crunching sound came from up in front of him. He looked up and grunted finding one walker staggering over to him and F/N . He raised his crossbow a bit ready to aim but before he even go the chance a shadow loomed over him and a hunting knife meet with the walker forehead, straight into its skull. F/N twisted the knife a bit trying to dislodge it only to find it really stuck in the walkers skull. She dropped the walker to the ground and grabbed the butt of the knife and yanked at it. After a minute or two she let go of it and got back up to her feet, she gave a hard hit to its back and made a silent curse at the now dead walker.

Daryl backed away from the women for a moment with a look of shock, never had he seen the women so...so violent. In all the times he had seen the girl she was all ways kind to people, often taking care of the kids win there parents went on runs or if someone just needed a babysitter,trying her best to make one or two lady friends but some over looked her for being taller then most of the women in the group. Or she was just hiding in the shadows with a small sweet smile on her face. This side of her was vary new to him but...he wouldn't say he didnt like it far from it. He looked at her one more time, her Her Short/Long C/H fell into her face a bit, her small/big lips in a pout. It was all so..hot to him. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand with his and lead her back to the butt of the knife. She got the hint and grabbed it, Daryl grabbed her hand and they both twisted and pulled at the same time.

The two of them stumbled back a bit as the knife dislodged from rotting corpses skull. The sound of dry leaves being crushed was heard as two live body's hit the forest floor. Daryl opened his eyes after a moment, wavy vision passed his eyes making him blink a few time. Soft warmth was pushed against him as he was finally able to see clearly, He meet the eyes of F/N as he was finally able to see again. He smirked a bit at her face, a small dust of pink/red covered her cheeks, she tried her best so back up and off of him but he just ended up grabbing her by the elbows and pulling her back down on to him. They now sat in a pose of F/N crisscross on the ground and Daryl on her lap with his legs rapped around her middle.

She blushed a shade darker and tried her best to look the other direction to avoid eye contact wth the young Dixon. But failed as he grabbed her by both cheeks and brought her face down a few inches so that he could at least reach her a bit. She gulped,you could she the drops of sweat rolling down her face. As the Dixon got closer to her she closed her eyes and shoved her face closer to his, there lips met. For a moment both of them did not move, both hoping not to make the other run off and this moment be over.

Daryl made the first move by moving his lips a bit trying to get her to do the same, after a few seconds she slowly started to try and do the same, copying what he was doing to her. His arms pulled her chest closer to his now with the two pressed up against one another. Daryl mad a small move and bit her lower lip trying to get her to open her mouth a little more, she shivered at the feeling and opened her mouth a bit more letting the young Dixon's tongue shoot into her parted lips. She tried her best to keep up with the man. She shivered and squeezed at the mans back not know what to do, her mind gone completely into haze. After a while of tongue fight the two pulled apart for a moment.

Both panting heavily at the action they had just done together. F/N smiled a bit as she let her head lay in the mans lap. He looked down at her and switch his position. He moved down a bit to ware his head on the top of her chest and his arms rapped around her chubby middle,he gave her a light squeeze. She was about to say something win she felt a few small kiss's being planted under her chin and a rough voice saying " You ant got to say nothing, i know, i love you to... ". She smiled and rapped her arms around his back and squeezed his a bit harder. Her face nuzzled into soft dark brown hair making her giggle and making the man snort at her action.


End file.
